


Etude of my Memories

by lijsbeth



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijsbeth/pseuds/lijsbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia masih sama seperti dulu. Mungkin, jika dia tahu perasaan Yunho yang sebenarnya, dia akan terluka dari dalam. Jika dia bisa memilih lagi, dia tak akan memilih untuk menoleh ke belakang dan membuat hatinya kembali meradang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etude of my Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Works are pure fiction, nonprofit, and feel free to read. Everything except plot aren’t mine. All of characthers here belong to themselves. Canon modification, possible out of characther, shounen ai alert, a lil bit angst (kinda fail, i think), author centric, don’t think too much—it’s just a fiction. I ever publish it in ffn, before. Happy reading! :D

Tak pernah sekalipun seorang Kim Jaejoong berhenti memikirkan Jung Yunho.

Tidak, meski  dia tahu kini dia _bukan siapa-siapa_ bagi Yunho. Tidak, meski senyum dan tawa pemuda itu bukanlah miliknya lagi.  Tidak, meski dirinya tahu, dia tak pernah sekalipun singgah ke dalam benak _leader Dong Bang Shin Ki_ itu, belakangan ini. Tidak, meski—mungkin—pemuda Jung itu membencinya sekarang.

Meski dia—dengan sengaja—meninggalkan Yunho di _sana._ Di bawah bayang-bayang mantan agensinya. Meski—waktu itu—Yunho sempat memohon kepadanya untuk tetap tinggal. Bahkan beberapa satuan waktu setelahnya, Yunho tetap menghubunginya; memintanya kembali. Ah, tidak... bukan meminta, tetapi memohon.

Dia boleh sombong dan arogan, kala itu. Seorang Jung Yunho memohon kepada Kim Jaejoong. Bukankah sesuatu yang langka? Sebuah hal yang bahkan mungkin tak akan terulang lagi.

Pada masa itu, dia menyahut dengan arogan, “ _Kenapa harus aku yang kembali? Kenapa bukan kau saja yang pergi?”_

Kemudian, Yunho menyerah. Tak pernah sekalipun pemuda tampan itu menghubunginya lagi. Tidak juga Jaejoong bisa menghubunginya. Begitu juga sang _maknae—_ adik termudanya di dalam grup, yang paling dia sayangi. Shim Changmin juga seolah menolaknya. Menolak untuk menghubunginya ataupun dihubungi olehnya.

Saat itulah, gelombang penyesalan melandanya.

Seandainya, waktu itu dia tidak mengutamakan arogansinya. Seandainya, kala itu dia bisa sedikit lebih lunak. Setidaknya dia tak akan kehilangan dua orang yang sangat berarti untuknya. Dia tak akan kehilangan Shim Changmin—salah satu teman terbaiknya, anggota termuda yang dia sayangi seperti adiknya sendiri. Tidak pula kehilangan seorang Jung Yunho—sebagian dari hidupnya, kekasihnya... ah, bukan. Tepatnya mantan kekasihnya—yang bahkan masih dia cintai sampai detik ini.

Dia tak pernah menyesal untuk meninggalkan agensi lamanya—sama sekali tidak. Satu-satunya yang dia sesali hanya sebagian dari dirinya yang masih tertinggal di sana.

U-know. Jung Yunho. Yunho-nya yang dia sayangi lebih dari apapun. Yang hingga sekarang masih memperkosa pikirannya, tak bisa enyah dari benaknya.

Yunho yang dia cintai.

Tempat hatinya tertambat—entah sejak kapan. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Seolah-olah Yunho adalah dermaga yang sudah lama dia cari.

Jaejoong masih ingat betul, setiap detik yang sudah mereka retas bersama, apa yang sudah terjadi diantara mereka, serta, setiap derak napas yang mereka bagi dalam batas dan atmosfer yang sama. Dan, tak lupa... apa yang telah berubah diantara mereka.

Masih terukir jelas dalam sel-sel kelabu otaknya, bagaimana Yunho memeluknya setiap dirinya _terkoyak_ karena _badai,_ bagaimana pemuda Jung itu membelainya, menggenggam jemarinya, membisikinya dengan manja, dan memanggilnya penuh damba.

Dia masih mengingatnya.

Dan semua kenangan itu membuatnya masih terjebak dalam masa lalu.

Dia tak pernah mau mengakui; bahwa dirinya sendirilah yang menolak untuk terbebas dari penjara masa lalunya. Meski dia tak pernah menyangkal, dia masih sangat mencintai Yunho. Tak pernah sekalipun dia mencoba merantai cintanya dengan orang lain.

Pada dasarnya dia (dan juga Yunho) sudah mengerti betul, kisah mereka tak akan sampai pada akhir yang bahagia. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari cerita cinta sepasang laki-laki? Hidup bahagia selamanya?

Tentu saja tidak!

Bahkan dalam setiap dongeng pengantar tidur untuk anak-anak, sang pangeran selalu berakhir dengan sang putri. Bukan dengan ksatrianya.

Mereka tahu, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu bosan dengan kisah mereka. Lalu semuanya akan kandas begitu saja.

Hanya saja tak seorangpun dari mereka  memprediksi, cerita mereka akan kandas bersamaan dengan kandasnya _Dong Bang Shin Ki._ Mereka terpaksa mengakhiri kisah mereka begitu saja. Tanpa pernyataan. Tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal.

Hanya saja masing-masing dari mereka mengerti. Kisah mereka telah usai. Tak ada lagi YunJae. Hanya ada Yunho dan Jaejoong, serta keegoisan mereka masing-masing.

* * *

**_“Yunho, there would not be me if it’s not for you. My other half, Yunho, I love you.”_ **

**_[ —Jaejoong’s letter for Yunho]_ **

* * *

****

Yunho mengerti—dia sepenuhnya mengerti—pemuda cantik itu bukan lagi miliknya. Tidak seharusnya dia membiarkannya berkuasa dalam benaknya, merajai setiap jengkal pikirannya, dan membayangi setiap celah hatinya, menjeratnya dalam lubang hitam masa lalunya.

Kisah mereka telah usai. Seperti perahu yang kandas di tengah badai.

Dia sendiri yang sudah memutuskannya. Jaejoong tak akan kembali, mereka tak akan bersama lagi. Tahun-tahun yang dia habiskan bersama Jaejoong, anggap saja sebagai proses menuju individu yang lebih baik.

Meski jauh di dalam hatinya, dia masih mencintai Jaejoong. Hanya saja, cintanya terkubur terlampau jauh di dasar hatinya; tertimbun sakit hati, amarah, dan sedikit kebencian.

Bohong, jika dia bilang dia tak membenci Jaejoong. Yunho membencinya, karena dia pergi begitu saja. Yunho membencinya, karena Jaejoong menolak untuk kembali. Yunho membencinya, karena meski Jaejoong telah menghancurkan semuanya, dia masih sanggup membuat Yunho memikirkannya—mencintainya. Yunho membenci Jaejoong; sebesar dia mencintai pemuda Kim itu.

Bagaimanapun juga, Jaejoong adalah seseorang yang paling mengerti dirinya. Jaejoong tahu kapan harus memeluk dirinya, dan kapan dia harus meninggalkan Yunho sendirian—untuk berpikir dan merenung. Apa yang harus dia perbuat untuk Yunho dan apa yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan untuk pemuda Jung itu. Dia memahami apapun tentang Yunho.

Yunho belum pernah menemukan seseorang seperti Jaejoong, seumur hidupnya. Bahkan tidak dengan mantan kekasihnya yang lain. Seolah-olah Jaejoong memang benar-benar seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Mengingat bagaimana mereka saling memahami tanpa harus menyuarakannya.

Dan mungkin takdir jugalah yang membuatnya terpaksa berpisah dengan Jaejoong. Meski berkali-kali dia menolak bahwa dia terpaksa berpisah dengan Jaejoong. Dia tak pernah mau mengakui keterpaksaannya.

Baginya, Jaejoong sudah pergi. Meninggalkannya bersama dengan harga dirinya. Menorehkan luka yang mungkin tak bisa disembuhkan, serta bayang-bayang manis kenangan yang sekarang terasa menyakitkan. Dia—Jaejoong—tak akan kembali. Baik kembali kepadanya, maupun kepada _Dong Bang Shin Ki._

Sejak awal, dia mengerti bahwa hubungan entah apa yang dijalaninya bersama Jaejoong tidak bisa dibenarkan. Meskipun begitu, alih-alih menghindarinya dia tetap menjalaninya. Dia hanya ingin memiliki Jaejoong.

Namun, sekarang kisah mereka telah usai. Semuanya telah berakhir dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat, malah—tanpa Yunho bisa mengingat bagaimana semua ini berawal.

Meninggalkan kenangan dan luka. Meski bukan luka yang kasat mata. Tak perlu menjadi jenius untuk  melihat lubang yang menganga di hatinya. Menganga lebar—bahkan mungkin berdarah-darah. Yang mungkin tak terobati. Walaupun Yunho selalu berusaha menyiasatinya dengan senyum dan tawa.

Yunho memang terluka, dan dia tak akan pernah lagi sama. Bukan karena Jaejoong meninggalkan dirinya, tapi lebih karena Jaejoong yang meninggalkan _Dong Bang Shin Ki,_ bersama dengan arogansinya.

Dia—bersama Changmin—sempat menunggu berbulan-bulan. Keduanya menanti dalam diam, dalam kekosongan yang tak terdefinisi.  Menanti rekan mereka kembali kepada _Dong Bang Shin Ki_ —suatu esensi yang penting bagi diri mereka masing-masing.

Namun, mereka tak pernah kembali. _Dong Bang Shin Ki_ dengan lima entitas tak pernah lagi terlihat, setelahnya. Hingga keadaan memaksanya untuk kembali dengan nama _Dong Bang Shin Ki—_ meski hanya tersisa dirinya dan Changmin.

* * *

 

**_”No matter how far we are separated, we will come back together one day.”_ **

**_[—Jung Yunho]_ **

* * *

****

“Eh?”

Keduanya berpandangan, ketika masing-masing dari jemari mereka mengarah pada satu buku yang sama. Menyebabkan jari-jari mereka bertabrakan di udara.

Kristal _onyx_ itu bersirobok dengan mata sewarna tanah yang terlapis kaca mata berbingkai hitam.

Lelaki berkacamata itu mengulurkan tangan—mempersilahkan lelaki bermata segelap malam itu mengambil buku bersampul biru muda yang tinggal satu-satunya di rak. Sementara yang disebut belakangan terpana menatapnya. Sebelum tangannya bergerak meraih buku yang cukup tebal itu.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi tampak tak peduli. Meski diam-diam sudut matanya mengawasi tiap gerakan si pemuda yang tampak feminim itu.

Dia tidak salah lihat. Itu memang _dirinya._ Meski sebagian wajahnya tertutup masker, tetapi postur tubuhnya, kristal _onyx_ itu, serta aroma familiar yang samar-samar merayapi penciumannya... tak salah lagi.

Dia tersentak, ketika pemuda yang sejak tadi diamatinya tiba-tiba mengulurkan buku tebal bersampul biru muda itu padanya.

“Bukankan kau mau membelinya, Yunho- _yah_?” suara merdu yang familiar itu menyapa telinganya. Melodi yang tak pernah didengarnya lagi selama berbulan-bulan, yang terkadang hanya dia dengar lamat-lamat ketika Changmin mendengarkan lagu-lagu baru ketiga (mantan) rekan mereka, di dorm.

Tertegun, pemuda itu—Yunho—memandang lawan bicaranya. “Ya, tapi bukan untukku. Itu untukmu saja, Jaejoong- _sshi_.”

Sepasang mata Jaejoong membulat. “Kalau begitu, ambilah,” dia kembali menyodorkan benda berdimensi kotak dalam genggamannya pada Yunho.

 “Changmin tak akan keberatan kalau kubilang buku titipannya sudah habis terjual,” Yunho menolaknya secara halus.

“Untuk Changmin?” ulang Jaejoong. “Kalau begitu ini benar-benar harus kau ambil.”

Kali ini Jaejoong menjejalkannya secara paksa ke dalam genggaman Yunho. Tak punya pilihan, Yunho terpaksa menerimanya.

“Terima kasih, Jaejoong- _sshi_.” Tak lupa senyum menghias wajah tampannya, sebelum berlalu meningalkan Jaejoong yang masih terpaku menatap leader _Dong Bang Shin Ki_ itu.

Senyumnya masih sama, meski dia bisa melihat luka yang disembunyikan di sana. Wajah tampannya masih seperti terakhir kali Jaejoong melihatnya. Hanya saja gurat-gurat kelelahan tampak semakin jelas terukir di sana—menandakan bahwa hidupnya sama sekali tidak mudah. Mata cokelat tua—sewarna tanah—yang dulu selalu memandang kepadanya dengan binar yang menyenangkan, kini tampak sedikit redup. Seperti bintang mati yang perlahan kehilangan sinarnya.

Pemuda itu tampak seperti Yunho yang lain. Bukan Yunho yang dia kenal.

Sesaat, benak dan pikirannya berparadoks. Untuk menebus arogansinya berbulan-bulan silam sekarang, atau membiarkan sosok yang dicintainya pergi begitu saja. Dan ingatlah, kesempatan tak akan datang dua kali, Kim Jaejoong.

“Yu-Yunho-yah!”

Susah payah, dia berhasil memanggil si tampan yang hampir menjauh dari presensi retinanya.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik. “Ya?”

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tampak gelisah. Ada sedikit keraguan yang mendadak timbul di hatinya. Sementara Yunho memandangnya tak sabar, menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan pemuda cantik itu.

“M-mau makan siang bersamaku?” suara Jaejoong seolah terhenti di tenggorokan, ketika dia mengucapkannya. “A-ada yang ingin kubicarakan.”

Sepasang orbs cokelat Yunho menatap tajam pada Jaejoong—yang kali ini menunduk sambil memainkan ujung _t-shirt_ -nya, gelisah. Sebelum akhirnya pemuda Jung itu menganggukkan kepalanya, diikuti senyum yang mampu menawan hati gadis manapun.

“Tak ada salahnya, makan siang dengan teman lama.”

* * *

****

**_Among the stardust, I met you._ **

**_If we can meet again with our feelings unchanged, that’d be great._ **

**_[Rokutousei no Yoru—Aimer]_ **

* * *

****

“Bagaimana kabarmu?” Jaejoong membuka percakapan—hanya basa-basi, sebenarnya.

Bibir Yunho terlengkung—membentuk senyuman, “baik, tentu saja. Seperti yang kau lihat.”

Jaejoong tertegun. Dia suda menduga, Yunho tidak akan menjawab ‘tidak baik’. Lalu, senyumnya... ada kepalsuan di sana, ada luka yang berusaha disembunyikan, ada lara yang sedang ditutupi. Jaejoong benci melihatnya.  Sepasang mata _onyx_ -nya menjelajahi setiap inci wajah Yunho—berusaha agar tak ada satu pun detil yang terlewat.

_Kau sama sekali tak terlihat baik di mataku, Yunho. Tidak._ Benaknya menjerit. Hanya saja tak sampai pada lidahnya. Terputus di tenggorokan dengan sia-sia.

“Bagaimana dengan Changmin?” dia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

“Dia baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir,” Yunho menjawab singkat. Lalu menambahkan, “Bagaimana Yoochun dan Junsu?”

“Ck, bukannya menanyakan keadaanku. Kau malah bertanya tentang mereka,” protes Jaejoong kesal.

“Aku sudah melihatmu, dan aku sudah tahu tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan darimu,” Yunho menjawab diplomatis. “Kalau kau lupa, mereka juga temanku, Jaejoong- _sshi.”_

Jaejoong sudah membuka mulutnya—siap melontarkan protes. Tapi, diinterupsi oleh pelayan restoran yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Yunho mengucapkan terima kasih, sebelum _waiter_ itu berlalu untuk mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan lain.

Jeda.

Hanya terdengar denting pisau dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Serta derak napas masing-masing entitas yang berada di sana.

“Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya akan kaubicarakan, Jaejoong- _sshi?”_ Yunho bertanya, sambil mengiris potongan daging di piringnya.

“Jangan panggil aku seperti itu,” balas Jaejoong dingin. Jemarinya semakin erat mencengkeram alat makannya—hingga buku jarinya memutih.

“ _Seperti itu_ yang bagaimana? Kurasa aku sudah memanggil namamu dengan benar, Jaejoong- _sshi.”_ Pemuda bermata sipit itu meneruskan melahap makan siangnya. Memilih unutk tidak mengacuhkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal. “ _Jaejoong-_ sshi. Apa maksudmu dengan panggilan itu? Seolah kita tak pernah kenal, sebelumnya.”

“Lalu, kau—“ Yunho menunjuk Jaejoong dengan pisau _steak_ di tangan kanannya, mau tak mau pemuda Kim itu terlonjak mundur. “—mau aku memanggilmu apa? Tuan Kim, begitu?” lanjutnya sedikit main-main.

“Aish. Terserah kau sajalah!” Jaejoong menyerah. Dia sedang malas beradu argumen. Ditambah lagi sebuah mata pisau sedang teracung ke arahnya.

Yunho terkekeh. “Baiklah, Jaejoong- _ah._ Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan?”

Jaejoong memandang Yunho. Bagaimana bisa, pemuda satu ini bersikap seolah-olah mereka hanya sepasang teman lama yang tanpa disengaja bertemu kembali di salah satu sudut kota, setelah lama tak pernah berjumpa. Seakan-akan mereka berpisah karena mencari takdirnya masing-masing—bukan karena masalah yang cukup serius.

Sikap Yunho membuat Jaejoong sedikit ragu. Dia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di balik sikap Yunho. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti, sebenarnya pemuda itu sudah memaafkannya, melupakan semuanya, atau mengganggap segalanya tak pernah terjadi.

Entahlah. Yang jelas kau tak akan tahu jika tidak bertanya langsung kepadanya, Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menarik napas, mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan unutk sekadar menggerakkan lidahnya. “A-aku minta maaf.” Suaranya terdengar lirih dan bergetar.

Sepasang alis tebal Yunho terangkat, “untuk?”

“Semuanya.” Jawab pemuda Kim itu cepat. “Untuk keegoisanku, arogansiku, dan semua luka yang kau dapatkan karena aku. Maaf, Yunho- _yah..._ Maaf.”

“Apa yang membuatmu mendadak meminta maaf begini? Seperti bukan kau saja,” Yunho mencibir. Lalu meneguk minumannya—tampaknya menyadari kata-katanya agak terlalu tajam. Ah, tapi dia sudah tak bisa menariknya lagi. Biar sajalah.

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu—tampak terluka. “Entahlah. Kurasa datang begitu saja.”

Yunho memalingkan pandangannya ke arah jendela—memandang entah apa di luar sana. seolah tak peduli dengan jawaban Jaejoong. “Aku hanya tak menyangka, kau masih ingat dengan semua yang baru saja kau sebutkan setelah kau sesukses ini—maksudku; kau punya waktu untuk mengingatnya lagi, eh?”

Jaejoong tersenyum. Getir.

Tampaknya Yunho pun menyadari kegetiran yang sedang berusaha ditelannya. Meski pemuda dengan mata setajam elang itu tak mau repot-repot peduli.

Sukses? Ya, dia—Jaejoong—luar biasa sukses membekukan hatinya sendiri untuk sesuatu yang tak mungkin dia raih kembali, untuk seseorang yang tampaknya tak lagi peduli. Sukses melarikan diri dari masa lalunya, hingga ke lain benua—meski alasannya untuk pekerjaannya. Serta sukses membohongi diri sendiri; jika suatu saat nanti akan ada orang lain yang akan menggantikan Yunho.

Padahal, dialah yang paling mengerti... Yunho tak akan tergantikan.

“Sudah bicaranya?” suara khas laki-laki Yunho menggetarkan gendang telinganya. “Jika sudah, aku mau pulang sekarang.”

Yunho meletakkan beberapa lembar _won_ di atas meja, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. “Sampai jumpa. Sampaikan salamku untuk Yoochun dan Junsu.”

“Tunggu!” Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya. Mengikat lengan Yunho dengan lima jemarinya.

Mau tak mau, Yunho menoleh. Sepasang orbs _onyx_ Jaejoong menatapnya—nyalang. Membuatnya hanyut dalam pesonanya, tenggelam dalam kedalaman mata Kim Jaejoong. Sesaat, membuatnya lupa memasang topeng ketus dan tak peduli.

“Ada apa lagi, Jaejoong- _sshi?_ Aku masih ada urusan yang lebih penting dibanding mengobrol dengan _teman lama_.” Yunho mendapatkan kembali nada ketus dalam suaranya, tak lupa wajah _stoic_ yang seolah tak peduli jika Jaejoong memohon padanya sekalipun.

“Kau...” suara merdu Jaejoong bergetar. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencari keyakinannya yang sempat menguap—juga suaranya yang sesaat tadi lenyap. “Kau belum menjawab permintaan maafku, Jung Yunho.”

Yunho menghela napas. “Apakah itu harus?”

“Harus! Agar aku bisa menata kembali hidupku dengan tenang—tanpa harus dibayangi rasa bersalah.”

Sepasang mata jernih Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho putus asa. Meski dia tahu, dia tak layak menerima maaf dari Yunho—sama sekali tak layak. Dia sudah mengahancurkan nyaris semuanya, dia menyakiti pemuda itu; menyia-nyikan cintanya demi keegoisannya—dengan segunung kesalahan yang pernah dia lakukan, dia tidak mengharap Yunho akan kembali kepadanya. Dia tak bisa memohon lebih dari sekadar kata _aku memaafkanmu_. Jantungnya berdentum luar biasa keras, ketika Yunho tampak akan menjawabnya

“Aku memaafkanmu,” pemuda Jung itu menjawab lirih, namun Jaejoong mendengar ada ketulusan dalam nada suaranya.

Gelombang kelegaan seketika melandanya, menyapu bersih seluruh kekhawatirannya. Beban yang  merantainya seolah lenyap begitu saja. Meski sebagian rantai itu masih mengikatnya pada Yunho, setidaknya bebannya tak seberat sebelumnya.

“Terima kasih.” Tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan Jaejoong selain mengucapkan dua kata itu. “Terima kasih, Yunho- _yah.”_

Yunho hanya mengulas senyum. Dia tak tahu, mengapa dia bisa memaafkan Jaejoong secepat ini. Dia bahkan tak mengerti, kebencian dan amarah yang selama ini terkubur di hatinya seolah hilang dengan tiba-tiba ketika dirinya memandang paras Jaejoong yang tampak terluka. Serta seolah-olah dia tak bisa memikirkan kata lain selain ‘ _aku memaafkanmu’_ ketika Jaejoong memohon maafnya.

Jaejoong bergerak mendekat. Dilingkarkannya sepasang lengannya pada tubuh Yunho—memeluk pemuda yang usianya hanya terpaut dua hari dari dirinya. Membenamkan sebagian wajahnya pada lekukan leher Yunho. Menikmati aroma maskulin khas laki-laki yang menguar dari pemuda yang masih dicintainya. Menyerap semua yang bisa diperolehnya; rasa Yunho, bau Yunho, tekstur Yunho, bahkan derak napas pemuda itu.

Yunho terpaku, membiarkan Jaejoong memeluknya. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan selain membahas rengkuhan pemuda cantik yang diam-diam masih merajai hatinya.

 Setidaknya dia bersyukur, mereka memilih restoran yang tidak terlalu ramai. Sehingga tak akan ada pandang tajam pengunjung lain serta cibiran untuk kedunya.

“Kau juga harus minta maaf pada Changmin,” Yunho melepas pelukannya. “Kurasa dia memaafkanmu.”

Jaejoong mengangguk, “aku akan menemuinya, secepat yang aku bisa.”

Yunho tersenyum—kali ini Jaejoong mendapat kesan bahwa senyum pemuda tampan itu tidak sepalsu beberapa jam yang lalu—lalu jemarinya mengusap lembut surai hitam Jaejoong. “Aku pergi sekarang, pekerjaanku masih banyak. Sampai jumpa.”

“Sampai jumpa, Yunho- _yah_.”

Jaejoong tersenyum memandang punggung Yunho yang semakin menjauh. Dia tak tahu, apakah hati dan perasaan Yunho masih miliknya—yang dia tahu, hatinya masih sepenuhnya milik Yunho. Mungkin dia akan menanyakannya, jika mereka berjumpa lagi—entah kapan. Dia harus menyiapkan hatinya, jika jawaban Yunho tak sesuai harapannya. Ah, dia berpikir seperti dia masih punya harapan saja. Padahal asanya sudah menguap entah kemana—dia melewatkannya begitu saja berbulan lalu.

Dia masih sama seperti dulu. Mungkin, jika dia tahu perasaan Yunho yang sebenarnya, dia akan terluka dari dalam. Tapi, hidupnya tak mau berakhir. Waktu tak juga mau berhenti. Berjalan ke depan bukanlah pilihan, tetapi keharusan. Jika dia bisa memilih lagi, dia tak akan memilih untuk menoleh ke belakang dan membuat hatinya kembali meradang.

**_Can we fall, one more time?_ **

**_Stop the tape and rewind_ **

**_[Gotta Be You – One Direction]_ **

**_._ **

  **Compiuto**

* * *

 

**Omake:**

Yunho melangkah hati-hati ke dalam apartementnya. Lampu ruang tamu menyala, dapat dipastikan ada yang menunggunya. Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi, dia tahu pasti siapa yang menantinya hingga selarut ini.

Sosok itu berbaring di sofa ruang tamunya. Sepasang mata yang biasa memancarkan binar ceria miliknya terpejam. Rambut hitamnya tampak berantakan. Tangan kirinya terkulai ke lantai berkarpet merah tua—masih dengan ponsel dalam genggamannya. Tentu saja Yunho tak mau mengganggu sosok cantik yang tengah tertidur pulas itu.

“Yunho...”

Suara itu hanya berupa igauan. Tapi cukup membuat Yunho kembali memandang sosok yang masih berkelana di alam mimpinya. Dia tahu, dia terlalu terlambat sehingga membuat kekasihnya cemas sampai terbawa mimpi.

“Yunho...”

Yunho menyingkirkan helain rambut yang menutupi wajah menawan kekasihnya. “Aku pulang, Jaejoongie.” Dia mengguncang lengan Jaejoong pelan—bermaksud membangunkan pemuda itu.

Merasa tidurnya terusik, pemuda cantik itu membuka matanya. “Yunho?” Dia beringsut bangun dari posisi berbaringnya—bersandar pada lengan kursi. “Bagaimana _photoshot_ -nya?”

“Berjalan lancar,” pemuda Jung itu mengacak rambut Jaejoong, lalu duduk di sebelah pemuda itu.

“Ponselmu...” Jaejoong menggantung kalimatnya. Dia berusaha menghubungin Yunho, tadi. Tapi tak ada satupun pesan terkirim.

“Ponselku mati. Aku lupa membawa charger,” jawab Yunho, dikecupnya bibir kemerahan Jaejoong—sebagai permintaan maaf. “Maaf, membuatmu khawatir.”

Jaejoong mengeleng. Kecemasannya sirna, setelah kepulangan Yunho. Kantuknya juga mendadak lenyap entah kemana. “Yang penting kau sudah pulang.”

“Bagaimana album barumu? Sudah selesai persiapannya?” Yunho balas bertanya.

“Sudah,” Jaejoong mengangguk bersemangat. “Kami akan _comeback_ bulan depan, sesuai rencana.”

“Bagus. Dengan begitu album kita akan bersaing di tangga lagu lagi.”

“Kuharap yang selanjutnya, kita tak perlu bersaing di tangga lagu lagi. Tapi menjajakinya bersama,” ucap Jaejoong.

“Segera.” Senyum terulas di bibir tebal Yunho. “Nah sekarang, ayo ke kamar. Di sini dingin, aku tak mau kau sakit.”

Yunho membimbing Jaejoong ke kamar mereka, setelah mematikan lampu ruang tamunya.

Keduanya tak tahu, kapan mereka bisa bekerja bersama lagi, berkolaborasi dalam dunia yang sama-sama mereka cintai. Hanya saja, mereka mengerti, jika suatu saat nanti mereka pasti bisa kembali menyusun melodi-melodi musik mereka bersama.

Hidup mereka memang tidak sempurna, namun setidaknya lengkap. Ketika mereka memiliki satu impian yang sama—yang merupakan milik keduanya. Mereka sudah belajar untuk tidak melepaskan kebahagiaan yang sudah ada dalam genggaman masing-masing—seperti beberapa satuan waktu yang lalu.

Dan sepasang entitas itu tahu, meski suatu ketika nanti badai menghantam mereka lagi, mereka telah memantapkan hati masing-masing untuk menghabiskan setiap hari yang mereka jalani dengan sosok yang kini terlelap di sebelah raga mereka—sepanjang sisa hidup keduanya.

 

****_What would you do_  
If my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

**_[More Than Words—Westlife]_ **

****

* * *

 

**_Owari_ **

**Author's Note:**

> i finish it at november 2012, even i write it since june 2012. ah, me is as lazy as usual XD
> 
> anyway, i need your review, concrit, and your opinion. so, would you mind to leave any comments? :)


End file.
